High Notes
by Franky Potato
Summary: Beca smokes weed with Chloe and things get interesting. Takes place mid sequel. Rated T for now, but will probably change as the story progresses. Implied former Jecca, but eventual Bechloe.


With a frustrated huff Beca grabbed a small bag from her sock drawer and started for the roof of the Bella's house. The roof of the Bella house was mostly sloped, save for a small flat patch Beca had discovered earlier that year. This had become Beca's getaway since then. She often used this area to smoke without being caught. She was sure some of the Bellas would be pissed at finding her there, but Beca wasn't sure who would approve, and who wouldn't. Beca had picked up smoking weed when she was in high school (no pun intended). It was just a hobby, per say, and she didn't start again till her junior year at Barden. Beca prepared the necessary equipment on the flat shingles before her. from where she sat, Beca had a good view of the campus without being easily seen. It was paradise. As she rolled, Beca thought about the object of her frustrations. It's not like Chloe knew what she did to Beca, it wasn't necessarily her fault. But the brunette needed a break from Chloe, she was afraid her heart couldn't handle swooning so much. Her experienced fingers expertly curled the thin paper, soon she had a decently sized joint. Beca brought her cheap, gas station lighter to the end of the paper and inhaled. Before the first puff of smoke left Beca's lips, she heard said frustration calling her name. Beca sputtered and coughed, Chloe of all people had found her. "Beca? What are you doing up here?" "UHHH...Fuck. Chloe.. you scared the shit out of me…" Chloe looked down at the plastic bag containing a weed filled prescription bottle. "Uhm…. Beca? What the fuck is that?" Beca's face grew as red as Chloe's hair. Of all people to catch her it had to be Chloe. Beca was at a loss for words. "Uhmmm..it's..uh..medicinal?" Chloe's stoic face suddenly became bubbly and radiant again. "So all this time you've had weed and you never thought to share?" "Chloe?! YOU smoke?" "I mean, I have, it's not a regular thing, Bree would kill me but yes, I do occasionally. Now scoot over and pass it to me!" Beca did as she was told and watched with pure curiosity as Chloe brought the joint to her pink lips and inhaled. Beca expected Chloe to cough, to pussy out at some point. But no, the redhead took a long drag and passed it back. Beca was impressed to say the least. "So what's going on in your life that you need to relax from" asked Chloe. "Oh, you know...College stuff. Exams, life, relationships." Beca paused after relationships. Jesse and her had ended their relationships shortly before the World's competition began, pretty much when she began questioning her sexuality over Kommissar. Beca had first questioned her sexuality when she was in high school, and again in the shower with Chloe her freshman year, and now with Kommissar. Beca pretty much believed she was 100% gay now, and thus ended things with Jesse on good terms. He was the only one she told so far. They were still pretty good friends. Chloe gave her an odd look. "Relationships?" she questioned, "You and Jesse okay?" "Yeah were great, we broke up. but it's cool." "WHAT?" she exclaimed, "WHEN?" "Oh, about a month or so ago." "Why didn't you say anything? Are you okay?" "I didn't say anything cause it's not a big deal really, we're still friends. And yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, concern laced within her sweet voice. "Yeah, I'm like 90% sure I'm gay." By now the weed had taken its effect on both the singers. Beca became increasingly chill, Chloe on the other hand was giggly. For a while they just sat there, stoned out of their minds, talking about the stars and their futures and any possible ladies in Beca's life. At the mention of this, Beca immediately thought of the red head beside her. Chloe lay with her head in Beca's lap as the brunette absent mindedly played with red locks. Chloe giggled. "What?" smiled Beca. "Only 90%?" again Chloe giggled. "Well, I mean I don't know, I've never been with a girl before in anyway." Once again Chloe giggled, this time she became quiet and locked eyes with her friend. "Do you wanna know 100%?" she asked. Before Beca could realize what was happening, Chloe rose from her spot in Beca's lap, and turned to straddle her thighs. Too high to react, Beca remained still, her eyes half closed and bright red. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned in close, her lips barely grazing Beca's. Out of habit, Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips, and Chloe closed the distance. Beca responded in full, now more aware of her surroundings then before, Beca pushed into the heated kiss, causing Chloe to grind against her. Chloe was just about to suggest they move to the bedroom, when they heard Fat Amy shouting from the ground below. "HEY?! DOES ANYBODY ELSE SMELL WEED?" Chloe burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles as the two hurried back down to Beca's room. Beca quickly hid her stash and the two collapsed onto Beca's bed in laughter. "Nice as that was Chlo, I can't right now, I'm too out of it to respond." Chloe nodded in agreement. "Another time perhaps." "Definately." When Chloe awoke an hour later she found herself in an unfamiliar bed. She lifted her head up to find a sleeping Beca curled into her side, Tom and Jerry had been turned on and was currently playing on Beca's T.V. 


End file.
